


About The Author

by Sister_Wolf18



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Wolf18/pseuds/Sister_Wolf18
Summary: This writing is so you can get to know me as a person. You guys can ask me questions about myself. If I do not feel comfortable with a question then I won't answer, sorry.
Comments: 9





	1. A Little About Me

Hello, It's the author!  
Here's a little about me:

♡I love animals!♡  
-I have 3 cats (Nero♂️, Panthera♀️, Dusk♂️) Nero and Panthera had a litter and dusk was the only one I got to keep. 

-2 dogs (Caelum♀️, Yuki Bear ♂️) Caelum is a shar pei pitbull mix(we are pretty sure there is some other breeds mixed in as well), 3 years old, and Yuki Bear is a Husky and (we think) lab mix, he's about 4-5 months.

-2 leopard geckos (Leo♂️, Sunshine♀️[?]) Leo is a leopard gecko with the usual coloration, we don't know how old he is because we got him from a friend. And Sunshine is a fancy leopard gecko with yellow and orange colors, and she(?) Is about 6-7 months.

-And one corn snake he's about 9-10 months. And his name is copper!

I've owned a tarantula, she was a Chilean Rose-Haired, and her name was rose 😂. We got her from a friend so we didn't know how old she was.

I like coffee and energy drinks 😅  
I'm addicted to orange soda

My dream career [currently] is becoming a veterinarian  
My past dream career was becoming a bodyguard

I'm a [pretty much] weeb  
Or you can refer to me as an Otaku (I think that's how you spell it...)

I have a YouTube channel  
Sister_wolf18  
Though I am not posting at the moment it would mean a lot of you subscribed

I love horror movies, action movies, anime in general, and highschool drama [if you have any recommendations I'd love to here them, I have access to hulu and crunchyroll (free aka no subscription)]

I support ♡LGBTQ+♡ with all my heart  
I'm a pansexual  
-[Forced by religion to be straight, but Idc, ima date who I want]

Pronouns: I honestly don't care what you call me gender wise. But feel free to call me Author-Kun/Chan, Wolfe, or my real name-

My real name is Pheanix, I know, I know, weird spelling right?

If you have any questions I'll answer them! If you have any tips that would be amazing! 

Have an amazing day or night, I wish you all the best of luck in life!♡


	2. (Ask Me Questions Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q&A  
> I'll answer your questions in the comments!

Q&A

You can ask about anything, if I don't feel comfortable answering a question then I won't answer. You can ask me stuff about my works/storys as well.


End file.
